


Crawling in My Skin by Adair ( obiloon@aol.com  )

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling in My Skin by Adair ( obiloon@aol.com  )

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Crawling in my Skin  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
## Crawling in My Skin

### by Adair ( [obiloon@aol.com](mailto:obiloon@aol.com)  )

       

  


Archive - Master and Apprentice, anyone else interested please ask first.

Category - Obi-Wan/Xanatos 

Rating - NC-17 

Warnings - graphic sex

Summary - Obi-Wan is hurt while on a solo mission and receives help from an unexpected source. 

Feedback Yes please!

  


       

  


Obi-Wan barely had the strength left to limp into the deserted building he'd discovered earlier. Shutting the door behind him, he slumped against the wall before sliding to sit on the hard floor. A strangled cry of pain escaped his lips as he pulled his injured leg straight in front of him. The security of his mission had become compromised and the crime lord he'd been sent to apprehend had learned of his true identity. When he'd arrived for their prearranged meeting, he'd been met with a reign of laser fire. One of the bolts had slipped under his defenses and burned its way into his thigh. 

Gasping for air, he clutched the wounded limb and rested his head back against the wall. He knew he was ill, a fever already stealing what strength he had left. His body was covered with a fine sweat, chills coursing their way throughout him. He needed medical attention and had no way of calling for help. He wasn't scheduled to report in to Qui-Gon for several days yet, meaning his presence wouldn't be missed. 

Long lashes slid closed as if they weighed too much to keep open. He was unable to keep himself from drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep. Dreams began to merge with the reality of his situation confusing an already fevered mind. As the fever raged, the chills became incessant, jolting him from his troubled sleep. 

Hands pushed his away from the wound, the sound of material being rent in two causing him to jump slightly. A low keening groan slipped from between chapped parted lips as the wound was poked and probed. Cool fingers lightly touched them as a deep husky voice drifted to his ears. 

"Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here to help you so just relax." 

The shock of hearing another voice had him obeying instantly. The fingers retreated only to once again begin their torture of his wound. His moans of pain were ignored as his companion thoroughly cleaned the deep scorch mark before applying a cool bacta patch. Through the haze of pain, he became aware of his rescuer gently wiping his face down with a wet cloth in an attempt to stamp out the fever that raged within him. 

Something metallic was pressed against his lips. "Drink. It will help with the fever." 

He sighed as the cool clear water splashed against his parched tongue and throat. Once he'd finished the entire cup, his body was carefully adjusted so that he lay upon something soft. Hands lightly brushed the damp hair off of his forehead while the voice spoke soothingly. 

"Sleep. No need to worry, I'll watch over you." 

Obi-Wan gratefully accepted the words as fact and allowed his body to go lax. As he sank into the welcoming darkness of sleep, he was aware of the hands that slowly stroked his face and chest. Their rhythm helped guide him into a peaceful slumber. 

Hours later Obi-Wan fought to rise above the cloud of sleep. A frown creased his forehead as he felt the new sensations that had replaced the pain and fever. Shivers still coursed through his body but they were no longer caused by the fever. These stemmed from the hands that slowly caressed every inch of his body. A gasp of pleasure alerted his companion to the fact that he was now awake and fully aware of the moist warmth that had engulfed his morning erection. Lips and a warm tongue worshiped the impressive length, stroking the tip before gliding along the entire organ. 

Obi-Wan groaned, his back arching off of the ground to push himself even deeper into the welcoming mouth. When his tormentor began to suck strongly, a hand fisting the base of the organ, it became too much. Head thrown back, his mouth opening wide, Obi-Wan's orgasm hit him hard. The mouth lovingly accepted his seed, not retreating until he slumped back to the ground with a sigh of repletion. 

Before he had a chance to catch his breath, strong hands were pulling him into a sitting position. His lashes fluttered before fighting their way open. The face that smiled at him mockingly had Obi-Wan scrambling back in fear. His companion slowly stood and began to remove his clothes, the smile still curving his lips. The black silk shirt slid down muscled arms; followed soon after by black leather pants that required a bit of wiggling to remove. 

"Rather late to act frightened now isn't it? You didn't seem to fear me when you came in my mouth," Xanatos purred as he stepped out of the last of his clothes. 

Obi-Wan could only stare numbly at the body displayed before him. Tall and muscular, the fallen Jedi's body was encased in pale nearly hairless skin. The young Jedi had once seen a sculpture in a museum that at the time he had thought the most beautiful figure he'd ever seen. Now as he viewed Xanatos in the flesh, he knew he had been sadly mistaken. Pushing a lank of the ebony long hair back over his shoulder, the fallen Jedi knelt down in front of his nemesis. 

"You're beautiful." 

The words were whispered against his lips, a tongue poking out to demand entrance. His own lips parted without hesitation. Xanatos' hands came up to cup the sides of his head, holding him in place as the older man began to plunder his mouth. Obi-Wan moaned as he tasted his own seed combined with the heady taste of Xanatos as their tongues danced. The kiss was consuming as they both fought to devour the other. 

Xanatos broke away, his breath coming in harsh pants as he began to kiss a trail down the younger man's throat." You're wearing way too many clothes."

Obi-Wan never complained as hands divested him of his undercover garments. A hiss escaped him as the pants caught on his injured leg, pain replacing the need in his eyes. Xanatos was careful as he pulled the suede garment the remainder of the way off. Bending down, he gently lapped at the area around the bacta patch in remorse, eliciting another moan from his patient. A knowing smile curving his lips, Xanatos sat down with his legs straight before him and gestured toward his own erection that jutted proudly from a nest of ebony curls. 

"Why don't you come over here and give me a proper thank you for fixing you up?" He invited the younger man with a wicked grin. 

Obi-Wan hesitated at first, clearly torn at being a willing participant in this scenario. Eventually the sight of a naked, aroused and beautiful fallen Jedi was too much to resist. Getting to his feet carefully, he limped the few steps it took to reach Xanatos' side. Staring down at the piercing blue gaze, he watched as Xanatos uncapped the bottle he'd picked up and squirted the oil on his fingers. 

Their eyes caught and held as Xanatos grasped Obi-Wan's uninjured thigh in order to pull him closer. A hiss accompanied the slick fingers that gently probed the entrance to the younger man's body before slipping inside. Eyes falling shut, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as Xanatos worked him back into a heightened state of arousal. Just before those magic fingers brought him to completion, Xanatos pulled them free. 

"Come here," he ordered in a harsh whisper. 

Gasping for breath, Obi-Wan straddled the other man's legs but paused in uncertainty. "My leg."

One hand grasped a trim hip, the other his injured leg. Xanatos carefully helped the younger man lower himself so that his leg didn't bear the brunt of his weight. Their eyes never broke contact as Xanatos was encased in the liquid warmth of his partner's body. Once completely sheathed, they shared an open mouthed kiss before moving together in the age old dance. Hands roamed, tongues worshiping any spot they could reach as Obi-Wan rose and fell. As he felt his orgasm building, Xanatos hands cradled the young Jedi's face. 

With a fine sheen of sweat coating his face, his braid clinging to his damp chest, Obi-Wan was the most beautiful sight Xanatos had seen in ages. Long lashes fluttered under his piercing regard, white teeth catching a passion swollen bottom lip as the younger man rested the flat of his hands against his partner's own sweaty chest. 

"Beautiful...Obi...mine," Xanatos chanted as he neared his peak. 

"Yes...yes..yours..." Obi-Wan repeated, his hips driving them both over the edge. 

Their bodies arched as orgasm hit, their open mouths meeting in a toe curling kiss. Shuddering, Obi-Wan slumped against Xanatos, burying his face in the fallen Jedi's neck. Hands that trembled gently stroked the spikes of hair before gliding down the bare slick back. 

"You know what this means don't you?" Xanatos inquired in a possessive tone. 

His query was met with silence for several tense minutes. Obi-Wan finally nodded, his tongue snaking out to trace the shell of Xanatos ear. Smiling as the body beneath him shivered, he sat up and faced the one time Jedi. 

"We'll have to be careful. Master Qui-Gon wouldn't understand," he shared, the tips of his fingers lightly touching the broken circle scar. 

Xanatos felt his frozen heart burst to life as the young Jedi suddenly leaned forward and caressed the scar with his lips. Time and obligations were soon lost as passion once again flamed between them.

  


       

  



End file.
